The Blower's Daughter
by Nami-chan vampire
Summary: "A dor de perder alguém que se ama é enorme, principalmente quando ele esta justo ao seu lado." Nunca tinha entendido o sentido dessa frase antes. Sesshoumaru e Rin. Mundo Real.


**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. A música **_**The Blower's **_**Daughter também não me pertence. Texto com único objetivo de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.**

_Essa fic foi feita num momento de loucura em meia hora apenas, então não liguem se ela estiver completamente louca e sem sentido XD._

_Fic para Cauh, amiga minha que coitada me espera há milênios para escrever uma com ela e eu nunca apareço =P._

_Também para nee-chan, embora eu ache que ela talvez não leia, mas estou com muitas saudades dela. Bjussss para as duas. Minhas melhores amigas by net! ^^_

_Amo vcs ;D_

Ah sim, vocês podem ler essa (crazy)-Fic escutando a música_**The Blower's **_**Daughter - Damien Rice. **Tem ela facinho no youtube e pra baixar no 4shared. Espero que gostem e me desculpem por qualquer coisa.

Bjusss

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

_And so it's_

_Just like you said it would be_

"A dor de perder alguém que se ama é enorme, principalmente quando ele esta justo ao seu lado." Nunca tinha entendido o sentido dessa frase antes.

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

Às vezes fazemos por merecer, somos egoístas, e é isso o que destrói as coisas mais preciosas que temos. Talvez apenas pelo medo de perder, pelo medo de se entregar, ou simplesmente por não querer compreender a necessidade do outro. Fechamos-nos para o mundo e para as pessoas a nossa volta, por se achar superior e não querer se "misturar" aos que não merecem ter você ao seu lado.

_And so it's_

_The shorter story_

Mas afinal, isso é questão de merecimento? Não se pode ficar ao lado de alguém apenas pelo motivo de querer estar perto, de querer um simples toque, um beijo carinhoso?

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her Sky_

Como se pode ser tão idiota a ponto de perder algo tão precioso como o amor dela. Como pude ser tão cego. Mas afinal esse sou eu. O destruidor de corações. O senhor do frio e da escuridão em pessoa.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

Afinal de contas eu não posso me apaixonar a mim foi proibido amar quando fui traído pela pessoa que deveria me amar e cuidar mais que tudo.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

Eu simplesmente fui deixado de lado, com um peso maior que poderia carregar. Amadureci entre fogo e pedras.

Fiquei mais forte do que qualquer um já foi, mas no que me tornei o quão bem isso me trouxe?

_And so it's_

_Just like you said it should be_

Perguntava-me até um tempo atrás o que poderia ser felicidade, o que fazia uma pessoa sorrir por qualquer motivo, até que pus os olhos nela.

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

Uma simples auxiliar de secretária, me deixando tão transtornado como nunca me senti. Mas eu não poderia permitir isso, então fiz o que eu sabia melhor fazer: a usei.

_And so it's_

_The colder water_

Usufrui de toda sua inocência, destruindo cada parte que pude tocar, e depois joguei fora como um brinquedo velho que não prestava mais para ser usado. Pensei que ela iria embora, da minha vida, da minha cabeça, dessa parte que eu não sabia que tinha mais, coração. Agora ela está aqui na minha frente novamente, com seu sorriso de sempre, embora possa ver o quanto mudou, o quanto destruí.

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

Não deveria ligar, mas porque esse pedaço de músculo que bate dentro do meu peito se aperta cada vez que a vejo, e dói a cada indicio de tristeza que aparece em seus olhos. Não posso agüentar mais esse sentimento me corroendo por dentro. Tenho que da um basta.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

Talvez reconhecer a existência desse sentimento não seja uma fraqueza como me fizeram pensar, talvez seja coragem, se entregar, nem todos podem fazer isso. Mas talvez ela não me queira mais.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

- Rin.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Olhe em meus olhos.

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

Como pude ser tão cruel? Tanta dor, tanta desilusão. Não posso mais permitir isso á pessoa que amo.

- venha aqui.

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

Espero que esse abraço a traga mais conforto. Espero que um dia possa ser perdoado. Espero que com esse beijo ela sinta todo amor que tenho em meu peito, que esse sabor salgado de suas lágrimas saia e leve com ele tudo de ruim que fiz com ela.

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

- Aishiteru. Gomenasai.

- Por que fez aquilo comigo?

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

- Porque até te conhecer não sabia o que era o amor, e agora você não sai da minha mente, e do meu coração. Por causa de você eu descobri que ele existe, e que apenas estava esperando alguém para consertá-lo, pois a muito foi danificado, e estava lá, parado, apenas te esperando.

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

- Sei que isso vai ser difícil, mas eu também te amo e estou disposta a tentá-lo.

- Rin.

_My mind... my mind..._

E esse foi o beijo mais doce da minha vida. Meu coração bate com uma força que eu não sabia que existia. A quero para sempre comigo.

_Until I find somebody new_

_#+++++#+++++#+++++#+++++#_

_Está ai espero que tenham gostado!_

_Bjussss _


End file.
